


迢迢

by liangchuan



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22677019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liangchuan/pseuds/liangchuan
Summary: 仿白先勇先生一把青师娘视角
Kudos: 1





	迢迢

在南京遇到故人，是我没有想到的一件事。  


青年还是很温和腼腆，和我打招呼：“师娘，好久不见啦。”

我看着他，他成熟很多，不再是一身学生气，稚稚嫩嫩的，被我们几个女人开玩笑，脸能红到耳朵根去。

我们寒暄了几句，我问他，小吴现在做什么呀。

他回我，在学校教书。

我很欣慰，教书好。

小吴就笑，我好像很久没见过他笑了。

我不禁想，伟成若见了他，必然要同我念叨几句当年他认为手下最有出息，最沉着那个孩子。

名字叫张起灵，这名字起的怪，我就一直记得很清楚。

空军都是少爷兵，这些小伙子在天上的时候像野鸽子，在地上也疯。

只有他，总格格不入地沉默，跟别人隔开两个世界来。

我总劝他，小张啊，你年纪轻轻的，还是活泼点好。

他也就抿抿唇，表示自己听了。

我叹气，这个木头样子，怎么讨老婆。

谁料到，没过多久，他就带了一个温温和和男学生模样的孩子来见我。

我有些惊诧。

张起灵从未带过人来看我，大概这回是真动了凡心。这件事比他带回的是一个男孩子还让我觉得不可置信。

我细细打量他，穿着颇为朴素，看来的确是学生。眉眼生的极好，温润灵动，存着江南水乡的韵味。

“师娘，这是吴邪。”然后便不说话了。

一双墨漆漆的眼睛盯着我，我看得出来，他是有点紧张的。

“师娘好。”吴邪见状，乖巧地问了句好。

这样的孩子没人见了会不欢喜。吴邪知情识趣，说话也有意思，我猜他在家里，也一定是极讨长辈欢心的。

张起灵在他身边，显的更沉闷了，但是眼神总绕着吴邪转。

吴邪讲完一句话，见我瞟着张起灵，张起灵又盯着他，面上腾地红了。

讷讷地道：“小哥......你也跟师娘说几句话啊。”

张起灵这才把目光收回来：“我不爱说话，师娘知道的。”

我忍不住乐了出来。

我怎么也没想到，张起灵这样的闷性子，喜欢一个人是这样的。我太好奇这样两个人是怎么走到一起了。

再仔细瞧瞧他俩，又觉得再相配不过。

有吴邪在，这顿饭吃的气氛特别融洽。

吃完饭他们即将离开，我还让小张以后多带吴邪来。

结果张起灵下次来的时候，并没有带人。

我怕他这个闷性子惹了人家不开心，也不顾他不爱说话，一定要逼问出来。

他就很简短地跟我说，小吴的家里人不同意他俩在一块，小吴就和家里人断了联系，学也上不得了，躲在他那里。

我想也是，那样善解人意的一个孩子，家里定然对他很好，怎么会愿意让他和不知道哪次就无法平安降落的飞行员在一块。

我问他是怎么想的。

他看着我，坐姿端正，表情严肃。

“我喜欢他。”

我叹气。“那就好好对他。”

吴邪便这么住进眷属村。虽然他是个男孩子，但很招村里年纪大一点的女眷喜欢，她们都爱调戏他，吴邪就经常慌慌乱乱躲到我这。

后来他们也一起和伟成的另外几个即将成家的学生举办了婚礼。

自那以后，我便常能看见吴邪在他们的小院子里晾晒衣服，有时候两个人等不及进屋子就在外头亲昵耳语。

小日子过了不长，战事就胶着了起来，伟成他们大队也要出发了。

张起灵前一天晚上来见了我，结婚后他性子活泛了些。他很郑重地求我，替他多照顾照顾吴邪。

我不等他说完，笑道：“小吴性格不知道比你好多少，你只顾好你自己，平安回来。”

张起灵便不再多说，只朝我鞠一躬。

“多谢师娘。”

小吴确实不需我操心的。

只初分别那几天，他郁郁不乐了一阵子，我陪了他几天，脸上又见得笑模样了。

他常常教村里孩子们读书来打发时间。我不知道他竟看过这么多书，有时候就让他来给我讲。

我们女人家，不愿意听打打杀杀的，他就讲些红楼。

讲里头那些家族兴衰，儿女情长。

我不觉便听得入迷，心里觉得他是有说书天分的。

总部来了消息，他并不急着知道。但我清楚，他心里是极担心的。他和我们不一样，感情很少外露，只有一次陪我打牌打的晚了。我和他聊了不少张起灵以前的事。

他开始是笑着的，忽而沉默。声音有些颤。

“师娘，我还是，有点想他。”

他的有点，估计是想煞了，想到骨子里。若在他们两个的床上夜里能入眠，他必不会在这里陪我打牌。

战事吃紧，村里已有几处人家遭了凶讯，我跟小吴说，这便是做空军眷属最难的时候，飞上天之前，和你恩爱甜蜜的人，可能一个电话就没了。

他点头，眼圈是红的。

到底他还小，生离死别的味道哪里能品得透彻。

又过了一阵子，久未接到通知，我心里也不安宁。

结果有一天晚上打牌时，就传来了张起灵出事的消息。

我一边寻思还不如不来信，一边快步往吴邪那儿赶。

他不让我进门，一个人躲在屋里，我怕他想不开，贴着门板什么也听不见，有来安慰他的太太在屋外头喊。

“可千万不能掉眼泪啊，不然你丈夫的魂要散掉的！”

来送消息的人说，张起灵被敌军击中坠毁，连人带机，烧了个干净，遗物也没留下什么。

没有遗书，只是带回一句。

“若遇不测，把我忘了。”

我连连摇头。

这孩子心性果真非凡，何以做到狠心至此，将两人情分斩个干净。

两天一夜，吴邪都不曾出过屋子。

第二天晚上，我去给他送饭。

看见他蹲在院子里，大冷天的，只披了一件单衣。一米八几的人，看起来却显得单薄得过分。

面前放了个火盆，烧的都是张起灵的东西。  
吴邪回头看我，两个眼睛里密布着红血丝。面色青白，脸颊凹陷。

“师娘。”

我站到他旁边。

他指指那个火盆：“他的东西，我拢共就收拾出这么多。”

火光跃动，映着吴邪脸色勉强有几分生气。

“他让我把他忘了。”

“他怎么这么狠啊师娘。”

“他们飞行员都不是东西，别想了，忘了就忘了吧。”我抚着吴邪的头发，轻声道。

冬夜里寒凉，又突遭大变。

吴邪很凶地病了一场，连着发高烧，睡梦里咕哝些我听不清的胡话。

不久他家里就来人把他带走了。

因而此次在南京重逢，我才觉得惊讶。

一别数年，他更像个成熟男人了。

他一路将我送回仁爱东村，路上频频出没一对对小情侣，男方多是招摇的小空军，俏丽的女孩子挽着他们手臂。

有几个看见吴邪，目光还闪躲开，我想可能是他的学生。

“以后没事也可以到村里看看，你教小孩子教的很好，再给他们讲讲课。”

“好。”吴邪还是笑的一派温和。

我却总觉得，不一样了。

伟成手下有两个小队从美国回来了。

其中有个很优秀的学生，叫郭轸。

小伙子人机灵活跃。我再见到他，已经长得十分英气。

还有一个，性格与他有点像，但是不服管，伟成提到他都要叹气。拿他没辙。

我见在伟成那见到他的时候，他正在受罚，毒日头地下拖飞机油箱，咬紧了牙关一声不吭。

我瞧见不远处竟站着小吴，不明白这到底是怎么回事。

“黎簇这小子，看上小吴了，动不动跑去骚扰人家，小吴嫌他烦，告状告到我这了。郭轸也不给我省心，为了追一个女学生，把飞机开到人家学校里去了。”伟成看起来很是伤脑筋。

那叫黎簇的小伙子，边受着罚，一双眼睛还往吴邪那儿瞟呢。

我有些失笑。

郭轸的事情我倒是知道的，他带过那个叫朱青的女孩子给我看，他说他这次真的认真了。

他目光很坚定，我不由得想起记忆里一双漆黑的眼睛。

而眼前这个一头栽进去的小子，怕是踢了铁板了。

吴邪还站在原地，遥遥向我问个好。

看了黎簇一眼，就离开了。

黎簇是个驴脾气，撞了南墙都不会回头。

有天晚上他来找我，托我撮合他和吴邪。

我点点他脑袋。

“你可知道他上一任丈夫是你学哥？”

黎簇又小声道：“知道才来求师娘您的，村里不是一直有交接的习惯吗。”

我顿了顿，又摇头：“他不会愿意的。”

黎簇就急了：“不用说什么，让我见见他就行，我去学校也见不到他了，见了我们这些空军，他都躲开走，我好久没见他了，师娘你帮帮我吧。”

我知道我若不答应，他会一直磨我。

“好吧，好吧。”

我就抽了个时间，郭轸朱青也一并叫来吃一顿饭。

黎簇刚进门还会说几句话，看见吴邪眼珠子也不转了。

这个痴样我都看不下去。

我问小吴将来有什么打算。

他笑了笑，说没想好。

我看了看黎簇，又看他。

“小黎是小张的直系学弟，按眷村的规矩......”

“我不算眷村的人了。”吴邪眼睫抖了抖。“就不必交接了吧。”

我点点头。“不过那孩子当真痴心一片。”

吴邪就眨眨眼睛。“飞行员没一个好东西，这是师娘你说的。”

我心里其实也不想他们在一块。

这么多年，我见过很多丈夫牺牲了的眷属，哭闹谩骂后，殉情的也有不少，还想活的得为后面人生的人生做安排。

人就一辈子，遇见一个飞行员，已经是遭了劫了。

我把意思传达给了黎簇。

没料到这小子轴的，竟跟我说：“不愿交接也好，交接不是喜事，我还是想和他风风光光结婚。”

我再三叹气。哪来的这么个小傻子。

黎簇果真认认真真追起吴邪。

一天三遍地去找他，等不见人就守在校门口当望夫石。

也不知道哪来的灵通消息。

每回吴邪来看我，走时他必定等在外头，送他回去。

转眼都是新一年的秋天了。

他还总在吴邪宿舍底下唱歌，念情诗。

这个小子是我们典型的年轻小空军，吃喝玩乐精通，懂浪漫。

之前也不是没有漂亮时尚的摩登小姐与他约会。

他都是浑不在意，玩世不恭的模样。

没想到用心的时候，是这么个笨拙样子。

吴邪和我提起他时，语气总是十分无奈。

“他可真是......太执着了。”

我笑开了：“这才是我们常见的小飞行官式爱情，热烈绚烂，三九天的寒冰也要ju给他化开。”

吴邪轻叹一口气，没有说什么。

心像是比那寒冰还难融。

我清楚，他也是个倔的。

重逢后，他一次也没有提过张起灵。

当初他病得神智不清说的胡话里，也不肯提他。

似乎就要说到做到，把他忘了。

可哪忘得掉呢。

他大约是怨着他的。

人没了，日子却还得过，想忘忘不了，就只能怨着了。

吴邪有一段日子没来我这里了。

一日，黎簇匆匆忙忙跑来我这，问我吴邪下落。

我让他慢点说。

他说他去学校找他，吴邪不在，好像是请了假，也不知请了多久。

问学生，学生说他大概回老家了。

问多久，只说不知道。

我道：“既然是请假，不会走太久。你莫急。”

黎簇忽然问我：“他老家在哪里？”

我愣了愣。“好像......在长沙。”

“我去找他。”黎簇转身就走。

我隐约觉得他要闯祸。拦住他。“你们又怎么了，再说长沙那么大，你如何找得到他？”

黎簇抿抿唇。“大概......是我逼他逼得狠了。”

说罢竟是头也不回地走了。

我连忙联系伟成，叫他让人看住黎簇。

吴邪回来时，看到的就是被郭轸和老巩架着的黎簇，满脸不服地挨着伟成训。

“你去哪里了？”

“我三叔来看我，我陪陪他。”黎簇看见吴邪，眼睛都亮了。“他又闯了什么祸？”

“这小子，一天看不见你就要犯病，听说你回老家了，还要飞去找你。和那听说林黛玉回苏州老家犯魔怔的贾宝玉，我看也差不多了！”

吴邪一怔，抬眼对上那灼灼目光。

又像真烫着了似的挪开。

于是我们就站在一旁看黎簇裸着上身被罚去拉飞机。

吴邪轻声道：“这如何拉的动。”

我道：“你只去他前头站着去，五架十架他也拉的动。”

话音刚落，黎簇劲儿使得呲牙咧嘴，那飞机才缓缓往前挪动一点。

“愚公都可移太行王屋，也不知什么时候小黎能撼得动你这座山。”

“如果诚心都能感动天地，眷村便不会有那么多悲剧。”吴邪仰头望着天，近乎喃喃地道。

天地约是轻易感动不得。

但人心终究是肉做的。

吴邪常来陪我，黎簇也借我的由头来看他。

那天晚上我们三个凑了一局牌。

收音机里唱梁祝。

吴邪打出一张白板。接着收音机里哼续道：  
“......耳环痕有原因，梁兄何必起疑云，村里酬神多庙会，年年由我扮观音，梁兄做文章要专心，你前程不想想钗裙。 ”

“我从此不敢看观音。”

黎簇看也不看，扔下一张牌。只顾冲着对面笑。

“胡！你们两个，打牌要专心——”

“是，师娘。”吴邪低头，耳廓却通红。

我猜，吴邪也不是全无心动的。

郭轸和朱青要结婚了。

这是喜事，郭轸回来也有年把，总算定下来了。

我开始给他们绞喜字。

除了其他的太太们。

吴邪也常来帮忙。

朱青和郭轸忙着操心布置新房。

吴邪就接替她继续做孩子们的老师。

黎簇到我这更加勤了。

不过他是帮不上什么忙的，不添乱就好了。

有时候我总觉得绞出来的喜字数目不对。

旁人都说是不是记岔了。

我说不会，都是有数的。

黎簇就忽然起身溜进厨房。“师娘我给你烧点水泡茶啊。”

我又气又笑。

他这点心思啊。

小夫妻新婚，总是很甜蜜。

黎簇好像受了刺激，跟我叨叨：“师娘我也好想结婚啊。”

我横他一眼：“以前跟你提，你总说不急不急，现在和我念什么。”

黎簇挠挠鼻子。“那时候不是不认识他吗。”

我摇摇头。“你的确该成家了，你要一直等他吗？”

“不会一直的。”黎簇捧着茶杯，看着我，眼睛明亮亮的。“你相信我，师娘，我早晚要跟他结婚的。”

我甚至也想到，未来还有那么多年，他俩或许真能在我眼前成了呢。

但是已经没有那么多时间了。

郭轸朱青的蜜月都没来得及过。

国内的战争就爆发了。

伟成他们要调去东北。

郭轸再出现在我眼前，已经不是刚刚结婚时意气风发的样子，狼狈得很。

他拜托我照顾好他新婚的小妻子。

这十多年我不知受过多少这样的嘱托。

可我知道，真正能让她们安好的不是我，是他们平安归来的信儿。

我答应了他。

然后是黎簇。

他看起来还算精神，只头发有些凌乱，眼圈熬的红红的。

我猜他应该是去见了吴邪，不然形象不会比郭轸强的。

他递给我一个信封。

“遗书。师娘，我要是回不来了，把这个给吴邪。要是平安归来，您给我们俩证婚。”

我接过来，盯着他。

“记得有人等着你。”

黎簇咧开嘴笑了笑。“知道了，师娘。”

这几日我一直陪着朱青，偶尔吴邪也来坐坐。

他跟我说，万没想到世事无常，这辈子还要牵挂一个飞行员。

朱青结婚后不似先前怯怯的，这时便问道：“小吴先生有亲人曾是飞行员么？”

吴邪的第一任丈夫，不知道多少年没有被任何一个人提起过了。

我让她不要再问。

吴邪毫不在意的笑笑。“是爱人，牺牲很多年了。”

“小朱青，你很勇敢。但那一瞬间的痛，是能摧毁世间所有勇敢的。”

朱青似懂非懂。

我不语。

朱青太年轻，年轻的像当年的吴邪。

但年轻又如何。

空军陵里躺的，无一不是年轻人。

这些年轻的生命，短暂来世上一遭，像烟花，璀璨过，便没了。

还一并带走了身边人的颜色。

朱青每日除了同我在一起，便是盼着总部的消息。

吴邪还同往常一样，我让他继续给我讲红楼，拉着朱青一块听。

只是神情不再似从前般飞扬，语调也平淡了，娓娓道来般。倒是贴合贾家倒台后，那股凄惶的调子。

那年冬天里，战事的天平已然倾斜。

我邀邻居来组牌局，打上心便不慌了。

忽然来了通知。

说黎簇失联了一周，今日找到了尸体。

朱青对门的徐太太也慌慌张张跑来。

郭轸在徐州出了事，机毁人亡。

我稳了稳神，先往朱青那赶。

好一阵兵荒马乱。

郭轸一走，朱青也像死了一遍。

我回去时，看见吴邪在外头抽烟，也不进去。

原来这些年里他还学会了吞云吐雾。

烟雾掩了他的脸。

我不知怎么开口。

从外衣兜里摸出一个信封给他。

他叼着烟，撕开信封，里头是一张折了两道的纸。

展开，上头什么也没写，只贴了一个红喜字。

“这是师娘剪的？”吴邪道。

“郭轸朱青结婚时候剪的。”

“真好看。”吴邪把烟灭了，笑笑。

把纸张收起来。

“刚进村子就听说了，师娘看顾好小朱青。我先走了。”

我点头，冲他摆摆手。

看着他背影，我想，这大概这是最后一面了。

后面几个月我便只顾守着朱青，直到他老子娘赶来，将人接走了。

之后我们也开始逃难，离开了南京。

在台北，遇见了已经是个小茶花女的朱青。

又过二十年。

从没有听说过吴邪的事了。

忽然有一天，几个以前眷村里吴邪教过一阵的孩子来看我。

有一个说，后来吴邪回了老家，还是教书。

动荡里被人搜出不知道是哪个丈夫的遗物，批斗了几天几夜。

回家后便自焚了。

我很久不曾回忆往事了，一想起来就叹气。

这真是两个冤家。

一个像台风过境，来了又走了，一个像凛凛寒冬里一团火，烤化了冰，也把人烧了个一干二净。

那个下午的时间，我都在想吴邪。

想起他给我讲书的时候了。

“......好一似食尽鸟投林......”

后头那句，我竟想不起来了。

-完

**Author's Note:**

> 好一似食尽鸟投林，落了片白茫茫大地真干净。


End file.
